Crotch opening garments for men including both undergarments and bifurcated overgarments such as slacks which facilitate urination without disrobing have been long available. These garments allow the waist band to remain fastened so the shirt and belt, etc. may be left in place and thus are garments of convenience. However, there have been no similar convenience garments for women. When wearing pants or other legged garments, classically women have had to undo the waist band, belt, etc. and partially disrobe which can be both a time consuming process and a disconcerting procedure wherein private parts of the body must be exposed. The disrobing process may cause the garments to drag on the floor or ground where they may become soiled or wet. In outdoor activities such as hiking and camping, disrobing can also be undesirable because of the lack of privacy, since there are often no toilet facilities. Also in outdoor situations when the weather is adverse it can be undesirable to disrobe, exposing one's body to the elements.
The problem of disrobing has been addressed in part by U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,110 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,795, which relate to openable undergarments. These undergarments have front opening flaps which must be fastened or otherwise maintained out of the way. If these undergarments are used in combination with a bifurcated overgarment it may require pulling the flap through an opening in the overgarment, then repositioning the flap under the overgarment and refastening the flap to the undergarment. This is a process requiring several motions and is time consuming. The problem of a flap has been overcome in part for undergarments by the flapless undergarment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,721, however the undergarment does not have means for securing the garment in a closed position. Furthermore, none of the above described garments provide a bifurcated overgarment which can be used in combination with undergarments.
Thus, there is a need for convenience garments designed for women which allow the wearer to eliminate body waste without disrobing.